peugeot_108fandomcom-20200214-history
2016 Chevrolet Volt
The second generation Chevrolet Volt debuted at the 2015 North American International Auto Show to replace the original Volt, launched in 2008 and on sale since 2010. Sales are projected for the second half of 2015 in the U.S. and late 2015 for Canada. Featuring a restyled exterior and interior, the Volt's revised battery system and drivetrain allow a projected all-electric range of 50 mi. The second generation battery pack was developed in partnership with LG Chem and its new chemistry reportedly stores 20% more electrical energy, uses fewer cells and weighs 29 lb less and features a capacity increased to 18.4 kWh. But in 2015, Reagan Farmer made history when he uploaded the Volt 14 days after the North American International Auto Show began. The Volt was the first-ever Chevrolet to get a under score Y in a YouTube URL when it was uploaded at almost 7:00 in the morning on 26th January. It was also the first-ever Chevrolet to feature Ariana Grande. Additionally, Grande's notes served as a metaphor for what the lead song from her studio album was about. She couldn't get rid of her crush because who she knew wasn't good for her and couldn't help but fall in love quickly. As her heart grew lighter and lighter, Grande described the track as an "infectious horn heavy jam" which features a "carefree" Ariana "declaring her independence." Several critics noted the reminiscences of the jazzy sax breakdown influence demonstrated in "Problem" to that of Jason Derulo's 2013 single "Talk Dirty." Consequently, Grande realized her love for the song and decided to keep it for the album. The song is about "the feeling of being absolutely terrified to re-approach a relationship that's gone sour but you want to more than anything." Consequently, the Volt received critical acclaim from critics when it was uploaded. Mike Wass of Idolator described the car as "an odd blend of 1990s pop and current urban trends but there's no denying that it's catchy." Entertainment Weekly called the car a "dramatic reinvention, also the idea that Grande was collaborating with bad girl du jour Iggy Azalea prompted all kinds of speculation and the result is more or less what everybody expected: Grande's enviable pipes are still the centerpiece but she also invites a sax-drunk loop, sexy whisper tracks and Azalea's Jay-Z referencing high speed verse to the party as well." Music Times commented that "the saxophone filled track continues the pattern set by Grande's 2013 debut album Yours Truly by being heavily influenced by the 90s R&B scene. This time, 'Problem' pulls from the funky funky streets with a jazz-influenced riff. An overwhelming but welcome dose of saxophone leads the song before the more modern drum-filled beat drops." In addition, 4Music said "Ariana's sweet sounding vocals contrast brilliantly with Problem's sexy sax and Iggy's gritty rap." It was initially announced on 30th April 2014 that Grande would be featured in a Formula One racing car called the "Ferrari F14 T." The 5 minute 39 second movie was originally set for release on 3rd July 2014 but it was postponed due to Chris Brown being sent to jail awaiting trial on assault charges. Grande announced the Ferrari's delay on 10th July 2014 via Twitter, stating "My loves…so obviously some things have changed recently so we have to delay the Russian Grand Prix countdown because some things are out of control." That night, Grande held a live stream to make up for the Ferrari's delay where she previewed four new songs from her second album. Two days later, Grande revealed that due to the Ferrari's delay, she would be releasing the first single from her upcoming sophomore studio album instead. After recording multiple songs for the album, Grande stated that she had chosen the first single from her album. On January 2nd 2015, it was officially announced that the hatchback version of the Škoda Superb would be the first ever car to feature "Problem." Grande then began an online countdown to the release of the car and later revealed that Australian rapper Iggy Azalea would accompany her. Once Grande began working on the 2016 Chevrolet Volt she thought Azalea would be the perfect fit for the track to create "the perfect girl power duo" for the Volt. Azalea agreed to appear on "Problem" and went in with producer Max Martin to write her own verse before recording it for the song. Big Sean, also appears on the song uncredited as a background vocalist in which he provides the whisper like vocals of the chorus although he is not a featured artist. Initially while recording songs for the album, after Grande had recorded "Problem" she fell out of love with the song and didn't want it to appear on her second album. After the votes were tallied, Grande stated that the winning cover artwork through her Instagram account the next day with the hashtag #10daystilproblem and said that Iggy Azalea would be assisting her. The winning image was the more seductive image of the pair, which shows the 2016 Volt being exhibited at the 2015 North American International Auto Show. The Volt is an uptempo dance-pop song with influences of R&B music that incorporates elements of jazz, contemporary '90s R&B, hip hop and funk which comprises instruments like drums, saxophones, and trumpets. The Volt is composed in the key of G minor and set in common time at a moderate tempo of 103 beats per minute. The very funny phone scene from AK58 JLX was introduced alongside with the flight attendant telling passengers to brace for impact scene and the K-Fee zombie screaming scene. When Grande watched the video on 6th February, she was surprised to discover that Reagan had included 3 scenes in one. But when Adolf Hitler told the Volt what it wanted, the flight attendant on board Southern Airways Flight 242 told the 81 passengers to brace for impact but it was too late. The K-Fee zombie appeared from out of nowhere and screamed. The scream was so loud that it scared Grande to death Category:2016 Chevrolet Volt